


Do You Want Me (Dead)?

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Tried, Sad!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempted promt fill xx<br/>http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/62743892961/sad-but-happy-ending-prompt-the-boys-are-in-the-x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Me (Dead)?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really shitty in sorry it's 4:30am and my mind wouldn't let me sleep until I /attempted/ to fill the promt.  
> Previously titled 'Wanted' but All Time Low songs are better titles xx

"God he's so annoying. I mean we're fine without him. Odd numbers always fuck things up." Zayn spoke up from the circle the four boys had formed. "Like Nialls hyper but its refreshing." Liam. "Honestly he's short enough to get trampled by the crowds." Niall. "He comes off pretty rude like leave that childish shit at home." Harry. He at least thought Harry liked him. 

He had been sitting on the top of the steps for 20 minutes listening to their conversation. His plan was to ask if they wanted to do something, he was feeling lonely. He regretted it, he felt so much more like shit, he had his hand clasped over his mouth holding back his whimpers. He slowly got up and tip toed back to his room. He didn't want to offend with his presence, he refused to let a sound slip as he closed his door with a soft click. He let a hiccuped sob out wanting to call his Mum but she was busy taking care of the girls.

He didn't mean to come off rude and childish, he was forced to be the man of the house at home. With his dad long gone and a bunch of sisters there's no room to be a kid. He tossed his phone on the bed giving up on the idea of home comfort, his lungs burning from the cries he was holding in, not wanting the boys to hear him being a wimp.

He took his sweater and climbed out the window onto the roof. He sat pulling his smooth, tanned legs to his chest letting the painful sobs rip through his chest. It was hard to breathe, gasps of air from his mouth, nose clogged, his glasses fogged up. He didn't need to see to know that he looked like a train wreck. "I'll call Simon and tell him I'm out. It's for the best." He mentally planned. Zayn could hit his notes better anyway, Niall brought the right amount of energy, Liam brought level headed-ness leaving Harry to have height he wish he had.

A good half hour later he calmed down enough to hear his phone ringing in his room. He hesitated before climbing back in the room, he sighed seeing 'incoming call from Mummy' "Hi!" He tried to be as enthusiastic as possible but it came out stuffy and couldn't hold back TE sniffle that came with it. "Boobear, are you okay?" Her genuine worry broke him in .02 seconds. "N-no, I don't want this anymore, Mummy. I want to be back in Doncaster with you and the girls." He let a sob out. "Louis what happened?" Jays voice held heartache from earring her baby like this. "They hate me! All of them, I don't belong here. I-I'm going to call Simon later and give up my spot. I don't want to be where I'm not wanted." The tears were falling free. "Honey they don't hate you, what makes you think that?" He was on the verge of tears. "I heard them talking about me. I'm short, immature, annoying, and rude. They have so much talent without me."  
-  
Liam was outside the door, he had came up to invite him out for the campfire. His heart was breaking, he helped make him feel this way. The small boy was crying his little heart out over the phone. Being reduced to little 'Mummy, I need you. Mummy I want to come home.' He swallowed the lump in his throat and headed back outside "why do you look so guilty, mate?" Nialls Irish accent rang out. "He heard what we said." He said just loud enough for them to hear. Harry's eyes went wide "Are you sure?" Liam only nodded 

"He was crying to his mum on the phone. He wants out. Hen he calms down he plans to call Simon." Zayn swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he got up heading inside, the other three boys followed him. "Shit." Harry muttered hearing the sniffle followed by a "See you soon, Mummy." Niall took the lead stopping in front of Louis door, sharing a quick nod with the others.  
-  
Louis flinched at the boys entering his room, try were a little blurry from the tears and the fact his glasses were off being no use fogged up from tears. "We're so sorry, Lou." Harry's voice thick and slow like honey. He whimpered curling back against the wall uttering a small "Go away." Niall was hesitant about climbing on the bed thinking Louis would kick him but he only ended up trying to disappear into his sweater.

"We didn't mean it." Liam tried. "Yes you did! If you had to say it behind my back you had to mean it!" The high pitched voice hoarse and cracking. Zayn went to say something but was stopped as Louis continued. "I'm sorry I'm so fucking childish! I don't get that at home I had to grow up a whole lot real fast becoming the man of the house. I helped my mum take care of my sisters because it seems I managed to drive my dad and step dad out of our lives." he coughed from holing in a sob. "I'll stay out of your way and wont talk until I can talk to Simon. I don't want you to hate me anymore." Harry climbed on the bed, getting closer to Louis as he started to cry again "I'm sorry I wasted all your time. I think you're all really cool and I-I wanted you to like me. G-god I fucked up. I'm sorry."he broke into painful sobs again.

The boys didn't have words just guilt, unbearable guilt that they made him into a sobbing mess. Harry tried to pull him close but Louis pushed himself into the corner of the bed pushing his pillows in front of him. Zayn tried, fighting against his protest into he let in to sobbing into his chest. Liam moved planting a kiss on top of the mop of soft caramel locks before sitting with Louis legs in his lap, slowly rubbing soothing circles into the soft smooth skin. Niall planted a kiss on his shoulder as Zayn wiped away the tears that were falling. "We were so wrong, Louis." Harry muttered in his ear as he sat rubbing his back as the sobs became heavy, shaky breaths. "We're fixing this. We can't let him go." Niall spoke up once Louis fell asleep in Zayns lap. The boys muttered agreements not wanting to see Louis' face red and tear streaked ever again. That night they all stayed in Louis room, cuddling up in some way. Louis' small fists were clasped in Zayns shirt, Liam was behind Zayn, loaning his arm as an extra pillow that was mirrored by Harry with Niall rubbing his hands over Louis hips. They learned to love each other, they will learn to love and accept Louis. He's just a tad damaged is all.

**Author's Note:**

> Andyglassismymom.tumblr.com ❤


End file.
